marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Max Eisenhardt (Tierra-616)
Historia Juventud Durante la década de los '40, un joven Max Eisenhardt y su familia sufrieron la persecución de los nazis durante el Holocausto. Su familia fue exterminada, sin embargo logro sobrevivir gracias a la intervención de Logan, ya que era un soldado estadounidense en ese entonces, el cual lo salva de los soldados nazis. Eventualmente es capturado y enviado a Auschwitz, donde es forzado a trabajar en uno de los sonderkommandos. En Auschwitz, Magneto se enamora de una gitana llamada Magda Lehnsherr. Juntos escapan del campo donde fueron prisioneros y se marchan a vivir a la antigua Unión Soviética. Se casan y tienen una hija: Anya Leshnsherr. Más tarde Anya es asesinada en un incendio, con una multitud de personas impidiéndole que la salven. Enfurecido, sus poderes magnéticos se manifestaron incontrolablemente, asesinando a toda aquella multitud y a los ciudadanos circundantes. Atemorizada, Magda huye de Magneto, descubriendo meses más tarde su nuevo embarazo. Después de dar a luz a los gemelos mutantes Wanda y Pietro (quienes en el futuro llegarían a utilizar los alias de Scarlet Witch y Quicksilver respectivamente), Magda entonces desaparece. Horrorizado por la destrucción de la ciudad, y tratando de encontrar a Magda entre su propia gente, se revela que Max paga a un forjador para crear la identidad encubierta de "Erik Lehnsherr el Gitano Sinti" para sí mismo. Más tarde, Xavier recuerda conocer a Max de aquellos tiempos en el que usaba el apodo "Magnus", cuando trabajaban juntos en un hospital psiquiátrico cerca de Haifa. Allí tuvieron lugar dos largamente sostenidos debates sobre las consecuencias de la Humanidad enfrentada a los Mutantes, aunque ninguno de los dos le reveló al otro ser un mutante. Cuando ambos amigos se revelan sus poderes uno ante otro y se enfrentan al Barón von Strucker, Magneto se retira, sabiendo que su punto de vista y el de Xavier eran definitivamente incompatibles. Fue también este episodio el que le facilitó el financiamiento inicial para varias de sus empresas, al haber confiscado el oro nazi que Strucker buscaba. Algún tiempo después del abandono de su esposa, trabajó como cazador de los criminales nazis para una misteriosa agencia, recibiendo órdenes de un hombre conocido como Control. Control y su agencia decidieron que él se tomaba demasiadas libertades en sus tareas, e intentaron matarlo, pero aparentemente él los mata a todos antes. Después de esto, salva a una niña y a su madre de un terrible incendio parecido al que acabó con la vida de su propia hija años atrás. Surgimiento de Magneto La experiencia vivida en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz forma su perspectiva respecto a los mutantes y el resto del mundo. Determinado de evitar tales atrocidades contra los mutantes, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para proteger a los suyos. Tiene fe en que los mutantes ("Homo superior") se convertirán en la forma de vida dominante en el planeta. Sin embargo, constantemente duda entre la coexistencia pacífica con el homo sapiens y el deseo de reforzar su superioridad sobre toda la humanidad. El primer acto de terrorismo que Magneto llevó a cabo fue un ataque a una base militar estadounidense. Magneto se ve frustrado por los estudiantes mutantes de Charles Xavier, los X-Men. Después de conformar la Hermandad de mutantes diabólicos, Magneto conquista brevemente la nación ficticia sudamericana de San Marco con la esperanza de establecer una tierra mutante allí, pero los X-Men lo detienen nuevamente. Después de varios intentos fracasados de unir más mutantes a su causa, Magneto intenta forzar la lealtad de la entidad Stranger. Un poderoso ser extraterrestre, el Stranger, le encomienda a Magneto una misión especial y lo envía a otro planeta, donde permanece por mucho tiempo. La Hermandad de Magneto se quebranta, y Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch lo abandonan. Eventualmente Magneto logra escapar y volver por su propia cuenta a la Tierra, donde pretende realistar a todos a su causa, pero sus planes se ven opacados por su anterior seguidor Sapo, quien se ha cansado del maltrato de Magneto. thumb|250 px Usando tecnología alienigena muy antigua y avanzada que encuentra cerca del centro de la Tierra, Magneto crea un humanoide artificial al cual llama "Alpha the Ultimate Mutant." Pero Alpha se rebela contra su creador y reduce a Magneto a su infancia. Entonces Magneto se ve interesado en el antiguo amor de Xavier, la Dra. Moira MacTaggert en la Isla Muir. Allí, MacTaggert se enrola vanamente con el código genético del infante Magneto para prevenirlo de volverse "malvado" cuando alcance el estado adulto. Sin embargo, las modificaciones genéticas pierden sus efectos cuando Magneto reactiva sus poderes. Magneto es eventualmente restaurado a la edad adulta cuando es encontrado en la Isla Muir por el agente alienigena de la raza Shi'Ar llamado Erik el Rojo (una identidad que había adoptado años atrás Cíclope para infiltrarse en una base bajo el control de Magneto). Erik y Magneto planean una alianza para matar a Xavier. Magneto se encarga de los X-Men, mientras Erik va a matar a Xavier. Magneto les guía a una trampa y se pelea contra la patrulla.A Lobezno le tira los escombros,a Tormenta le devuelve los rayos,a Coloso le tira al mar,a Rondador le sepulta y a Banshee le encierra,pero Ciclope llega y les rescata.Magneto vuelve a aparecer eliminando a Mesmero y llevando a la patrulla a una de sus bases en un volcán allí les vence y les convierte en prisioneros.Magneto va por la Tierra buscando componentes para reparar su asteroide(dejando a la patrulla al cuidado de su robot) la patrulla consigue escapar y vuelven a pelear durante el combate la base es destruida pero Magneto consigue escapar Redención Magneto regresa a sus intenciones de dominación global, pero los X-Men y otros héroes se le oponen nuevamente. En su más audaz intento de conquista, amenaza a los gobernadores del mundo con terremotos y actividad volcánica. A pesar de no tener miramientos sobre hundir un submarino ruso que lo ataque y provocar entonces un volcán en la ciudad de Varykino como venganza, sí da tiempo a una evacuación masiva antes de que la lava arrase la ciudad. Asimismo, se ve impactado cuando derriba en duelo a la adolescente Shadowcat. Cargado de remordimientos, al haber casi matado a una mutante tan joven, Magneto pone fin a sus intentos de dominación global y se replantea el rumbo que su vida ha tomado. Más tarde, Magneto descubre que los antiguos miembros de la hermandad Scarlet Witch y Quicksilver son sus propios hijos, pero cuando intenta acercarse a ellos, lo rechazan y se niegan a perdonarlo. Magneto se alía con el Profesor Xavier y los X-Men cuando un grupo de héroes y villanos son abducidos por Beyonder, un ser casi omnipotente aunque frustrantemente miope, hacia un mundo extraterrestre para participar de las Guerras Secretas (Secret Wars). Esto sorprende a muchos de los otros héroes quienes aún creen que él es un villano. Terminadas las Guerras Secretas, Magneto es transportado de regreso a su base, Asteroide M, donde el alien Warlock, viajando a la Tierra, choca con el asteroide, destruyéndolo en pedazos. Magneto es enviado de vuelta a la Tierra y dentro del Océano Atlántico, sufriendo serias lesiones. Lee Forrester, capitana de un barco de pesca, lo rescata, le ayuda a recuperarse de sus heridas y juntos comparten un pequeño romance. Habiéndose recuperado ya de sus lesiones, Magneto es requerido para ayudar a los X-Men a combatir a Beyonder, que había retornado, así que permanece con los X-Men (incluso después de haberlo derrotado juntos). Su asociación con el equipo ablanda sus opiniones sobre la humanidad y Magneto se rinde ante la ley y detiene sus crímenes. Un tribunal especial es organizado, y elige anular todos los cargos contra Magneto anteriores a su "renacimiento", teniendo en cuenta que había reconstituido la muerte figurativa del antiguo Magneto. Sin embargo, el tribunal es interrumpido por un ataque del dúo Fenris, los hijos gemelos del Barón von Strucker. Fenris es derrotado, pero el Profesor X es casi llevado a la muerte en el esfuerzo de la batalla y las lesiones previamente arraigadas. Xavier casi agonizando le pide a Magneto que tome el mando de su escuela y los X-Men, y le dice que de hacerlo así, compensaría suficientemente sus crímenes pasados. Magneto accede y elige no regresar a la corte. En cambio, toma el mando de la Mansión X bajo la identidad de Michael Xavier, primo de Charles Xavier. Al verlo esforzándose por cambiar, Scarlet Witch y Quicksilver empiezan a aceptarlo como su padre. A pesar de que Magneto hace un esfuerzo substancial como director de los New Mutants y un aliado de los X-Men, su arrendamiento es desastroso. Es forzado a lidiar con la muerte de todos los estudiantes jóvenes, los New Mutants, y su retorno traumático a la vida después de ser asesinados por Beyonder. Es manipulado por White Queen, mutante directora de la escuela rival, "La Academia Massachusetts" para luchar contra los Avengers y los Supreme Soviets. Magneto se somete a un proceso nuevamente, pero utiliza el circuito de control mental rescatado de los restos de Asteroid M para alterar las opiniones del líder del mismo. Como resultado, es finalmente absuelto por su pasado. Magneto no toma la decisión astutamente. Sintiendo que debía tomar medidas desesperadas después de la masacre de los Morlocks, Magneto y Storm se unen al Club Fuego Infernal y se le otorga el puesto del Rey Blanco o Rey Gris. Él no puede prevenir a sus estudiantes Roberto Da Costa y el alien Technarch Warlock de huir del colegio, presencia la muerte del joven mutante Douglas Ramsey y atestigua la aparente muerte de de todos los senior X Men en televisión nacional. Magneto expulsa a Sebastian Shaw de su grupo, en orden de establecerse como la cabeza del Club Fuego Infernal, un movimiento que enajena a los New Mutants permanentemente. Sin embargo, parece perder rápidamente el interés por el Club debido a las intrigas interminables entre sus miembros. thumb|250 px Viendo que las condiciones para los mutantes se vuelven progresivamente más peligrosas, Magneto empieza a buscar aliados para proteger a los mutantes de la humanidad. Participa en los Actos de Venganza junto a villanos de tal renombre como Doctor Doom, Wizard y Mandarín. También se enfrenta a Red Skull, un criminal nazi, del cual Magneto toma venganza enterrándolo vivo. Trabaja junto con el agente de inteligencia estadounidense Nick Fury así como también un número de operativos rusos en orden de restablecer la paz en la Tierra Salvaje. Cansado del constante estado de distensión, Magneto construye una segunda base orbital donde espera vivir una vida de tranquilo aislamiento. En este punto, él ya es una figura representante de la causa de los mutantes y es buscado por un grupo de nuevos mutantes, los cuales se autodenominan Acolytes. Estos intentan convencerlo de que retome su lucha a favor de los mutantes.La muerte de una de ellos a las puertas del Asteroide M es el detonante que provoca que magneto retome, en parte, sus objetivos. La puesta nuevamente en marcha de sus actividades llama de inmediato la atención de los X-Men, que se enfrentan a él. Sin darse cuenta magneto es traicionado por su entonces mano derecha el mutante Fabian Cortez. Cuando Magneto confronta a Cortez este usa sus poderes para encerrarlo en su habitacion y expulsar la capsula y dejar así que Magneto se desvanezca en la nada. Cortez acusa a los X-men del atentado a Magneto y toma su lugar como líder en el Asteroide M. La capsula/habitación de Magneto cae en la Tierra y el campo magnético de esta le devuelve todo su poder. Magneto enfurecido vuelve al Asteroide M. para vengarse de Cortez al mismo tiempo en que Amelia, una mutante cercana a Magneto, descubre una cinta de seguridad donde se muestra como Fabian Cortez traiciona a Magneto. El Asteroide M fue destruido en una batalla, pero todos los mutantes incluido Cortez, quien se alía a Apocalipsis, sobreviven. Avalon y Genosha thumb|250 px Después de esto, Magneto se plantea objetivos mucho más fáciles de alcanzar que la dominación global: sólo busca un asilo para los mutantes. Primero amenaza con hacer de la base militar orbital conocida como Asteroide M tal asilo, pero los gobiernos del mundo y los X-Men, ante la duda de si Magneto está volviendo retomar su pasado villano o no, lo enfrentan. En aquel entonces, los X-Men están divididos en dos equipos, Blue Team y Gold Team. Xavier se encuentra en el Blue Team, liderado por Cíclope, quien nunca ha confiado en Magneto, a pesar de su reformación y la confianza de Xavier. Sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de explicarse, Cyclops ordena al equipo atacar. Durante la batalla, Wolverine, que se había hecho amigo de Magneto mientras estuvieron en el mismo equipo, intenta matarlo, lo cual causó la mayor sorpresa de Magneto. Con excepción de Rogue, ninguno de los X Men desobedecen. Sintiéndose traicionado por sus antiguos aliados, Magneto huye. Más tarde, descubre cómo Moira había jugado con su mente cuando fue rejuvenecido a la edad de un infante. Enfurecido por esto, siente que su redención ha sido una mentira. Aunque más tarde fue revelado que la modificación genética había perdido sus efectos cuando usó por primera vez sus poderes después de ser rejuvenecido, y a pesar de que estas acciones nunca habían sido influenciadas por Moira, el daño ya estaba hecho. Una vez más, Magneto se convierte en un enemigo de los X-Men. El Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas, en respuesta al resurgimiento de Magneto, vota por activar los "Protocolos Magneto" - una red satelital, en una órbita apenas más baja que Avalon, oblicua al campo magnético de la Tierra lo suficiente como para prevenir el uso de los poderes de Magneto en ella, y evitar su regreso a la superficie del planeta. En respuesta, Magneto genera un pulso electromagnético masivo no sólo destruyendo los satélites, sino también desactivando cada dispositivo eléctrico de la Tierra por once minutos. Los X-Men, por su parte, hackean los sistemas de Ávalon para teleportar un pequeño equipo a la estación con la ayuda de Colossus (quien se había unido a Magneto como uno de sus Acólitos). Allí los X-Men se enfrentaron a Magneto en combate. Finalmente, Wolverine se dispone a dar el golpe asesino que lleva a Magneto a responder arrancando el adamantium de los huesos de Wolverine. Este acto de autodefensa enfurece a Xavier tanto que limpia la mente de su antes amigo, dejándolo en coma. Esta acción lleva a la creación de Onslaught. Magneto permanece en estado comatoso en Avalon acompañado por sus Acólitos, bajo el liderazgo de Exodus, hasta que Avalon se destruye a sí misma. Durante la destrucción, Colossus coloca a Magneto en una vaina de escape, enviándolo de regreso a la Tierra. Esta vaina es interceptada por Astra, una ex aliada que ahora desea su muerte. Ella clona a Magneto y cuando el clon se encuentra listo, restaura la mente de Magneto desde un momento en el que ella considera que no tiene sentido asesinarlo a menos que él sepa que es su deber. Después de una dura batalla, Magneto triunfa sobre su clon. Sin embargo, debilitado, el Magneto original se esconde hasta que el clon hasta el momento amnésico se hace conocer como Joseph (bautizado así por la monja que lo descubrió) y eventualmente se une a los X-Men. Ya que el mundo cree que Joseph es el verdadero Magneto, se toma su tiempo para desarrollar un plan. Se envuelve en un par de breves diversiones, primero posando como "Erik the Red" y revelando los crímenes pasados de Gambit, que resultan en su expulsión del grupo. Luego asesina a Oderik, para prevenir su verdadera identidad de sea descubierta por Sabra y Gabrielle Haller. Acto seguido, construye una máquina para amplificar sus poderes y chantajear al mundo para crear una nación mutante. Los X-Men y Joseph, quien ha caído bajo el control de Astra nuevamente, se le oponen y lo derrotan, dejando sus poderes severamente agotados por sobre-tensión, mientras que Joseph sacrifica su vida para restaurar la Tierra a la normalidad. Las Naciones Unidas, manipuladas por su oficinista mutante Alda Huxley, cede a Magneto la nación isla de Genosha, que cuenta con un gobierno reconocido. Magneto lidera la nación por un tiempo con la ayuda muchos aquellos que previamente se le opusieron, incluso Quicksilver, Polaris, y el fundador de los Acólitos, Fabian Cortez. A pesar de las esperanzas de las Naciones Unidas respecto a que la guerra civil entre humanos y mutantes lo destruyera o al menos lo ocupara, Magneto machaca toda oposición y reconstruye la nación formando un ejército de mutantes dedicado a su causa, incluyendo mutantes de todas partes del mundo en busca de un santuario. Eventualmente, Magneto puede usar el equipamiento del Geningeniero para restaurar completamente su poder. Con intenciones de declarar la guerra a la humanidad, captura al Profesor X para usarlo como un símbolo con el cuál reúne a sus tropas. En la historieta Víspera de Destrucción, Jean Grey recluta una nueva organización de X-Men para ayudar a Cíclope y Wolverine a rescatar a Xavier y derrotar a Magneto. Tomando la oportunidad de venganza, Wolverine le deja lesiones serias, dejándolo lisiado por un tiempo. Xorn Pronto después, Genosha es diezmada por los Centinelas bajo las órdenes de Cassandra Nova, la previamente desconocida gemela fallecida de Xavier, a quien Xavier había matado en el útero. Magneto y 16 millones de mutantes recolectados en Genosha son reportados como difuntos. Meses después del evento, un equipo de X-Men buscando entre las ruinas encuentra la aparente grabación de las últimas palabras de Magneto. Ideas mutante-supremasistas, atribuidas a él, se difunden en la comunidad mutante con algunos incluso recordándolo como un mártir de la causa mutante. Magneto se ha convertido en una figura revolucionaria al estilo Ernesto "El Che" Guevara. Mientras tanto, el mutante conocido como Xorn se une a los X-Men después de ser rescatado del cautiverio en China. Se dice que Xorn es un mutante chino con una estrella por cerebro y usa una máscara de metal con una una calavera de adorno. Además, posee poderes curativos, a pesar de que la única vez que se lo mostró curando a alguien es cuando desactiva un número de Centinelas microscópicos y simultáneamente restaura la habilidad de caminar del Profesor Xavier. En el cómic Planeta X, eventualmente se quita el casco-máscara, revelando el rostro de Magneto. Se alega que Xorn nunca existió y es simplemente una identidad concebida enteramente por Magneto. Habiendo expuesto su decepción, proyecta destruir a los X-Men y revertir la polaridad del campo magnético de la Tierra, incrementando su poder con el uso de una droga mutante llamada "Kick". Recluta a la Clase Especial y a Esme del Instituto Xavier para servir a la hermandad de mutantes malvados, a pesar de que más adelante se vuelven en su contra. Antes de ser decapitado por Wolverine, Magneto devasta gran parte de Nueva York y mata a Jean Grey usando un pulso electromagnético letal que le provoca un accidente cerebro-vascular. Algún tiempo después, los X-Men encuentran otro Xorn, que se auto-identifica como Shen Xorn y proclama que el Magneto quien devastó Nueva York fue Kuan-Yin Xorn, su hermano. El editor de Marvel, Joe Quesada, más tarde elaboró esto, estableciendo que "Kuan-Yin Xorn llegó bajo la influencia de una entidad aún-por-ser-revelada, que lo forzó a asumir la identidad de Magneto." Esto permanece como la explicación oficial del personaje Xorn y su relación con Magneto. Poderes y habilidades Poderes Magneto es un mutante, y se ha declarado en varias ocasiones que es uno de los mutantes más poderosos que han existido. thumb|250 px|El "Maestro del Magnetismo". Magnetokinesis: Tiene un control total sobre todas las formas del magnetismo y utiliza ese control para manipular metales ferrosos y obtener una variedad de efectos. Recientemente probó se capaz de sostener unidad eficazmente la enorme forma decapitada de un Celestial.Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 #2 Puede manipular campos electromagnéticos de todo un planeta, aunque esta es una tarea que requiere un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Magneto ha aprovechado el magnetismo para detener ejércitos, levantar islas de los fondos oceánicos, mover montañas, cambiar el curso de los ríos, y amenazar con devastar el mundo con inundaciones y terremotos. Magneto una vez cubrió todo el globo con un pulso electromagnético auto-generado que causó una gran devastación propagada. Más encima, puede usar sus poderes magnéticos en más de una forma simultáneamente. Puede ensamblar completamente una máquina compleja en cuestión de segundos a través de sus poderes. A pesar de que a menudo gesticula al usar sus poderes magnéticos, puede utilizarlos completamente incluso completamente inmóvil y meramente concentrado. No está del todo claro si este poder de Magneto es psiónico o puramente de naturaleza fisiológica. * Campos de Fuerza Magnética: Magneto generalmente se protege con un campo de fuerza personal que puede expandirse rápidamente para proteger grandes áreas. Su campo de fuerza ha resistido los efectos de múltiples armas nucleares, erupciones volcánicas, las profundidades del espacio y ataques de varios miembros de los Vengadores o X-Men. También puede usar sus campos de fuerza para golpear o atrapar a un enemigo, y además hacer levitar en el aire objetos y seres contenidos dentro de estos campos. * Rayos Magnéticos: Magneto tiene la habilidad de disparar rayos poderosos y pulsos electromagnéticos, habiendo demostrado usar esta capacidad para destruir tanto objetos metálicos y no metálicos. También puede utilizar esta aptitud hasta lesionar gravemente a sus enemigos como lo hizo con Storm que debió ser rescatada por Nightcrawler para no morir. * Vuelo Magnético: Magneto también es capaz de sostener el vuelo a través de distancias muy largas y a velocidades variables. Aparentemente tiene varios medios por los cuales consigue volar, uno de estos es deslizarse montado sobre las líneas de fuerza magnéticas naturales del planeta Tierra, otros por la simple creación de una fuerza de repulsión entre él y el resto del planeta, que por lo tanto lo impulsa continuamente. Sin embargo, para poder viajar en el espacio exterior, requiere de y está limitado por la capacidad interior de su campo de fuerza para continuar respirando. * Enlace Geomagnético: Magneto está vinculado muy estrechamente al campo electromagnético de la Tierra. Como este se viera afectado, él mismo también . Percibe instintivamente todo lo que sucede a este. * Reducción de la Gravedad: Su control sobre la fuerza magnética y electromagnética es tan refinado que puede apagar la gravedad dentro de un radio limitado de sí mismo mediante la inversión de la polaridad del propio campo magnético de la Tierra. * Manipulación Metálica/Material: Puede manipular el metal a nivel atómico y hacerlo tomar diferentes formas. También demostró la capacidad de manipular indirectamente objetos no metálicos a través de minerales metálicos que contiene dentro de su estructura, por ejemplo, la gran isla que Magneto hizo levitar debido al mineral de hierro que estaban en su interior. También capaz de crear potentes campos electromagnéticos capaces de levitar objetos no metálicos, también puede hacer esto por medio de campos de fuerza. * Enlace Metálico: Ha mostrado recientemente el poder de unión atómicamente sustancias metálicas. Esta técnica desarrollada recientemente le permite mezclar aleaciones metálicas con tierra, agua y aire.House of M * Manipulación del Hierro Orgánico: Puede controlar las trazas de hierro dentro de la materia orgánica y puede manipular el flujo de sangre enriquecida con hierro en el cerebro de una persona para inducir potencialmente efectos muy limitados (causar aneurisma o pérdida del conocimiento, alterar los pensamientos y percepciones, blanquear la mente de alguien completamente). Existen sólo 2,5 gramos de hierro en el torrente sanguíneo de un cuerpo humano saludable y tal vez un gramo como máximo en el resto del cuerpo. Como referencia, un centavo pesa 2,5 gramos. Magneto ha usado sus habilidades magnéticas para extraer el adamantium enlazado a la estructura del esqueleto de Wolverine. * Visión Electromagnética: Al concentrarse, puede percibir el mundo a su alrededor como patrones de energía magnética y eléctrica. Puede percibir las auras electromagnéticos naturales emitidas por los seres vivos. * Fuerza Sobrehumana: En condiciones normales, posee la fuerza física de un atleta bien acondicionado. Sin embargo, puede canalizar grandes cantidades de energía magnética a través de su cuerpo con el fin de concederse a sí mismo una fuerza sobrehumana potencialmente. requerida * Resistencia sobrehumana: Como una consecuencia del aumento de su fuerza física, aumenta considerablemente la eficiencia general de su musculatura. Mientras mejorado magnéticamente, sus músculos producen considerablemente menos toxinas de fatiga durante la actividad física de la musculatura de un ser humano normal. Magneto puede esforzarse físicamente por algún tiempo antes de que la acumulación de toxinas de fatiga en su sangre comience a perjudicarlo. requerida * Durabilidad sobrehumana: En condiciones normales, posee la durabilidad física de un atleta bien acondicionado. Sin embargo, puede canalizar cantidades de energía magnética a través de su cuerpo con el propósito de otorgarse a sí mismo un cierto grado de mayor durabilidad, hasta el punto de que puede resistir golpes de enemigos con fuerzas sobrehumanas como Namor o Colossus y permanecer consciente,Uncanny X-Men #113, New Mutants #40 aunque en ambos casos en cambio seria más probable que prefiera arreglárselas para mantener como mínimo una variante menor de su campo de fuerza. Manipulación del Espectro Electromagnético: Aunque el poder primario de Magneto es el magnetismo, también puede proyectar o manipular cualquier forma de energía dentro del espectro electromagnético, sin embargo esto es sumamente agotador para él, así que tiende a apegarse principalmente al uso del magnetismo. Potencialmente puede disparar y absorber rayos de electricidad y otras formas de radiación electromagnética o energía, crear un calor intenso en forma de radiación infrarroja, y volverse invisible al desviar la luz visible alrededor de su cuerpo. La radiación infrarroja es parte del espectro electromagnético, la cual también incluye a la luz visible, ondas de radio, luz ultravioleta, rayos gamma y rayos X; Magneto puede proyectar cualquiera de estas también hasta cierto punto, aunque hacerlo le cansaría dramáticamente. Proyección Astral (posiblemente anteriormente): Ocasionalmente se ha dicho que es capaz de manifestar una proyección astral de sí mismo.X-Men #6 Sin embargo, como todos los poderes psíquicos atribuidos anteriormente, al re-establecer la continuidad retroactiva, esta característica fue retirada de la existencia al menos una vezUncanny X-Men #150 y no ha sido utilizada por Magneto desde sus apariciones en los cómics de la "Edad de Plata" (cronológicamente hablando). Resistencia Telepática: Ha entrenado extensivamente para la luchar contra los telépatas, y es resistente ante los ataques telepáticos. Este entrenamiento es similar al impartido por el Profesor X a los X-Men y New Mutants, aunque los efectos se ven aumentados todavia más con la ayuda de su casco especial, su fuerza de voluntad y sus propios poderes electromagnéticos. Un misterio antiguamente arraigado a través de la historia de los X-Men es hasta qué punto Magneto es capaz de manipular el espectro psiónico. Nunca se ha dado una explicación definitiva, a pesar de haber sido representado leyendo mentes (establecido como "escaneo de la superficie del pensamiento") y probado completamente capaz de proyecciones astrales, una hazaña psíquica razonablemente difícil. Ha sido capaz de combatir intrusiones telepáticas y ataques de Psylocke, Jean Grey e incluso el mismo Profesor Xavier, mediante la pura fuerza de voluntad. Él mismo ha sido descrito como la segunda mente mutante más poderosa en la Tierra, únicamente después del Profesor Xavier, originalmente bajo el lápiz de su creador Stan Lee, y luego después bajo la del controvertido ex artista de X-Men John Byrne. Habilidades * Intelecto de Nivel Genio: Una verdadera mente maestra, Magneto es un genio en varios campos científicos. Es un experto en la ingeniería genética y la mutación, con conocimientos que fácilmente iguala con los expertos contemporáneos en los mismos campos. Ha creado a seres vivos artificiales, humanos mutados en orden dos darles poderes sobrehumanos, inculcado genética de control mental, creado clones adultos de seres humanos y manipulado las estructuras genéticas de esos clones durante su desarrollo. Sus descubrimientos en la física de partículas revolucionarían el campo y lo colocarían entre los gigantes de la historia científica si alguna vez llegaran a ser revelados. Ha diseñado aviones, naves espaciales, estaciones espaciales y un complejos subterráneos que operan por medio del magnetismo que se dice son obras maestras genuinas de la tecnología automatizada que harían sentir orgullosos a Tony Stark o Reed Richards, complejos robots y computadoras, generadores alimentados por energía magnética y máquinas capaces de anular los poderes mutantes dentro de un radio de varios kilómetros. * Entrenamiento Militar: Tiene más que sólo conocimientos rudimentarios sobre lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. * Estratega Excelente: Es un excelente estratega, táctico, y líder experto. * Multilingüe: Ha demostrado un fluido domino sobre los idiomas inglés, francés, polaco, ruso, hebreo, árabe, ucraniano,Magneto #0 alemán y yidis.Uncanny X-Men #522 * Voluntad Indomable: Siempre se esforzará para completar sus objetivos, sin importar lo que cueste. Chris Claremont, guionista y quizás definitivo escritor de Magneto, ha proclamado que si bien el personaje cuenta con talento físico alguno, está cargado de una increíble fuerza de voluntad, capaz de resistir asaltos físicos con variados grados de dificultad. Historias posteriores lo han proclamado como un telépata "latente" más que como completamente al tanto y en control de sus habilidades. Dr. Druid ha establecido que la única razón por la cual podría esclavizar mentalmente a Magneto sería si lo tomara desprevenido y sólo funcionaría por un breve y limitado tiempo, tan formidable era la mente de Magnus. Una pantalla psíquica que enmascaró su presencia de los otros X-Men fue prontamente divisada a través del Amo del Magnetismo, y Rogue después de absorber los poderes de Druid, mencionando los poderes de los escudos mentales de magneto. Debilidades * Condición Física: La capacidad de Magneto para ejercer sus poderes sobrehumanos eficientemente depende de su condición física. Cuando se encuentra gravemente herido, su cuerpo no es capaz de soportar la tensión de manipular energías magnéticas. Cuando sus poderes no están en su capacidad máxima, también parece tener mayor dificultad para utilizar su magnetismo en grandes proezas. También es susceptible a la la fatiga física y mental, que consecuentemente puede afectar su capacidad para utilizar adecuadamente sus poderes, sobre todo decide abusar o extender demasiado el uso de estos dentro de un mismo período de tiempo muy corto. * Poderes Dañados: Su contacto con la Fuerza Fénix desestabilizó sus poderes. No puede enfocar sus poderes lo bastante bien como para controlarlos con exactitud sin sufrir reacciones dolorosas, simplemente reestructurar armas metalicas en arpones le causó un trauma físico y mental. Equipo * Casco de Magneto: Su casco está construido para proteger su mente de sondas psíquicas y manipulación. * Armadura: El traje que lleva Magneto es en realidad un tipo de armadura que él ha creado a través de la utilización de sus poderes magnéticos. El traje es en realidad una amalgama de diversas aleaciones metálicas ligeras, pero muy duraderas que lo protegen aún más de lesiones físicas. También puede utilizar diferentes metales que lo rodean en el momento para mejorar su armadura, volviéndola tan resistente como la Armadura de Iron Man de Tony Stark. AVX: Vs #1 Transporte Capaz de volar por sus propios medios (algo que tiende a hacer la mayor parte del tiempo), el Blackbird de los X-Men, Magik, anteriormente varios vehículos aéreos exóticos. Armas Magneto se vale principalmente de sus poderes naturales, a pesar de que en ocasiones ha utilizado dispositivos magnéticamente impulsados que él inventó, como su máquina para inducir terremotos y erupciones volcánicas desde lejos. Solía emplear mecanismos para magnificar sus propias fuerzas, pero, desde su rejuvenecimiento, ya no los necesita. Desarrollo thumb|250 px Magneto es un personaje primordialmente asociado al grupo de superhéroes llamado X-Men, tanto como aliado o enemigo. Su primera aparición fue en X-Men #1 (Uncanny X-Men) (Septiembre, 1963), creado por el escritor Stan Lee y el artista Jack Kirby. Magneto ha sido el principal antagonista de los X-Men desde el primer momento. Ha liderado numerosos equipos en su contra, incluyendo la Hermandad de Mutantes Malvados y los Acólitos. Es conocido como uno de los mutantes más poderosos de Marvel Cómics, contando con la habilidad de controlar el magnetismo. Además, es uno de los personajes más complejos moralmente no sólo en Marvel, sino de todos los cómics estadounidenses. Un judío sobreviviente al Holocausto, cuyas acciones son conducidas por el propósito de proteger la raza mutante de sufrir un destino similar. Las caracterizaciones de Magneto han variado a través de los años, desde un supervillano hasta un antihéroe hasta incluso un héroe, sin embargo, es mostrado como un militante inflexible y comprometido en actos de terrorismo siempre que sintiera que fuera por el bien de los mutantes. Esta ideología lo pone en desacuerdo con su mejor amigo Charles Xavier, cuya búsqueda por la coexistencia pacífica con el resto de la humanidad lo llevaron a la fundación de la Mansión X. Si bien sus acciones militantes lo han hecho impopular entre los humanos, muchos mutantes han llegado a verlo como su salvador; en cierto punto, cuando fue asumido por muerto, fue perfilado como un mártir, con la frase "Magneto tenía razón" popularizándose entre la comunidad mutante. Ha aparecido en casi todas las series animadas y videojuegos de X-Men, como también en las películas, interpretado por Sir Ian Murray McKellen. Trayectoria editorial Su debut fue en la primera edición de X-Men en 1963, junto con el equipo titular del mismo nombre, donde amenaza tomar control de una base militar. Más tarde, Magneto funda la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos en X-Men #4, la cual se enfrenta a los X-Men regularmente por los primeros años de su existencia. En sus primeras apariciones, Magneto es simplemente retratado como un supervillano malvado decidido a asumir el control del mundo. Durante los '60, Magneto se ha presentado en varias ediciones de las series originales de los X-Men, generalmente conocidos como los Uncanny X-Men, así como en Astonishing X-Men, Alpha Flight, Cable, Excalibur, y Los Nuevos Mutantes; muchas de las miniseries de los X-Men, y muchos otros títulos de Marvel. Su primer título solo fue un especial, Magneto: The Twisting of a Soul #0 (Septiembre de 1993), publicado cuando el personaje regresó de una breve ausencia; se reimprimieron las historias basadas en Magneto, de Classic X-Men #12 & 19 (agosto de 1987 y marzo de 1988), por el escritor Chris Claremont y el artista John Bolton. El primer título original de Magneto fue en las cuatro ediciones de las mini-series Magneto (Noviembre, 1996 - Febrero, 1997), por los escritores Peter Milligan y Jorge Gonzales, y el dibujante Kelley Jones. En estas mini-series, se creyó que Magneto había rejuvenecido y sufría amnesia; sin embargo, más tarde fue revelado que no se trataba de él, sino de Joseph, un clon más joven. Más tarde, Magneto se convirtió en el líder de la nación Genosha. Durante este período, recibió dos mini-series: Magneto Rex (escrita por Joe Pruett y dibujada por Brandon Peterson) y Magneto: Dark Seduction (escrita por Fabian Nicieza y dibujada por Roger Cruz). Otras apariciones Cine Magneto apareció en las tres primeras películas de X-men, en la primera fue el villano principal, en la segunda ayudo a los X-Men a detener a Strike y en la tercera volvió como enemigo. En X-Men: La primera Generación es uno de los personajes principales. Televisión Estuvo presente en todas los episodios de televisión del grupo X-men como villano principal. Notas * El magnetismo de Magneto es tan fuerte que fue capaz de doblar el metal adamantium adherido en el esqueleto de Wolverine y arrancarlo de su cuerpo.X-Men Vol 2 #25 * Magneto tiene una propensión a la enfermedad mental y la depresión que parece haberse traspasado a sus propios hijos. Magneto ha sufrido episodios repetidos de enfermedad mental, crisis nerviosas y depresión. * A pesar de ser un adolescente durante la época del Holocausto, debido a que fue revertido a un bebé y tiempo después envejecido hasta su apogeo, así como mucho más tarde rejuvenecido por el Alto Evolutivo, Magneto tiene el cuerpo de un hombre en la edad de su plenitud. Curiosidades thumb|175 px * Después de que Magneto fue creído como muerto en el holocausto de Genosha, se convirtió en un logotipo popular para camisetas y gaffitis que decía "Magneto Was Right" ("Magneto Estaba en lo Cierto" o "Magneto Tenia Razón"). * El diseño para la apariencia del personaje super-villano Doctor Diehard del grupo The Extremists, perteneciente a DC Comics, esta basado en Magneto. * Una imagen de acercamiento del rostro de Magneto, ilustrada por el artista Jack Kirby originalmente en el año 1963, fue utilizada como material base para la pagina web Image-Duplicator de la fundación sobre Roy Lichtenstein. * Aunque Magneto es judío, mantuvo una identidad falsa como "gitano sinti" durante la búsqueda de su esposa Magda. Esto creó confusión entre algunos lectores en cuanto a su ascendencia,The Religious Affiliation of Comic Book Character Erik Magnus Lehnsherr – Magneto hasta que autorizadamente se confirmó que es judío. Cabe señalar que esta confusión proviene probablemente de un cómic publicado a principios de 1990 que intentó intento re-establecer la continuidad retroactiva de Magneto mostrándolo como un sinti, posiblemente debido a que Marvel se estaba preparando para hacer a Magneto un villano mortífero de nuevo en el crossover titulado "Fatal Attractions" y por lo tanto no deseaban atraer posibles acusaciones sobre antisemitismo al tener a uno de los principales villanos como de origen judío. Este intento de re-establecer la continuidad retroactiva fue corregido un par de años más tarde, cuando se reveló que el nombre de "Erik Lehnsherr" y el origen étnico sinti eran parte de una identidad falsa encubierta, como se mencionó anteriormente. * La redención de Magneto fue registrada en las páginas de New Mutants. Uncanny X-Men # 150 es el primer número que empieza a desarrollar el origen de Magneto como prisionero de Auschwitz y su matrimonio con Magda. * El tatuaje numérico de Auschwitz de Magneto fue visto originalmente como 214782 en Uncanny X-Men # 161. Sin embargo, el artista en aquel momento no se percato de cómo funcionaban los sistemas de numeración que implementaban los nazis en Auschwitz y le habían dado a Magneto un número demasiado elevado para que hubiera estado incluido entre el primer grupo de personas judías que fueron marcadas con tatuajes numéricos en ese sitio. El número fue corregido en la continuidad retroactiva a 24005 en Excalibur Vol 3 #2. * "Eisenhardt", o más bien "eisenhart" significa "duro como el hierro"; un apellido bastante conveniente para el Maestro del Magnetismo. * Magneto se clasificó en el 1º puesto de la encuesta Top 100 Comic Book Villains (Top 100 sobre Villanos de Cómics) de IGN realizada en el año 2011. * El álbum sencillo Venus and Mars de la banda Wings, publicado en el año 1975, incluyó una canción sobre superhéroes llamada Magneto and Titanium Man. Se menciono en Bullpen Bulletins que el propio Paul McCartney había recorrido las oficinas de Marvel poco tiempo después de que el disco salió a la venta, además afirmando que era un aficionado de Marvel Comics. La canción hace referencia a los nombres de otros dos villanos de Marvel Titanium Man y Crimson Dynamo). * Otra canción que nombra a Magneto es Comic Book Heroes''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E07JLJcCLbA grabada por la banda The Tearjerkers en el año 1979, incluida en el álbum recopilatorio de diferentes artistas llamado ''Thru The Back Door, en donde una parte de letra musical decía "Doc Ock, Von Doom and Magneto, don't wanna be like them." ("Doc Ock, Von Doom y Magneto, no quiero ser como ellos."). * "Magneto" también fue el nombre de una canción de la banda post-hardcore Brigade, liderada por el hermano de Charlie Simpson, Will. * Magneto aunque es muy poderoso nunca se ha enfrentado a uno de los mutantes más poderosos, como es Apocalipsis. Esto se debe simplemente a sus ideales ligeramente similares (que los mutantes son superiores y merecen ser la clase dominante del mundo), no teniendo así ninguna razón para enfrentarse entre ellos. Lecturas recomendadas * X-Men #1: Primera aparición * X-Men #4: Hermandad de Mutantes Malvados * Uncanny X-Men #150: Yo, Magneto * Uncanny X-Men #200: El juicio de Magneto Referencias en:Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Antiheroes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Enemigos de los X-Men Categoría:Hermandad de Mutantes Diabolica Categoría:Villanos principales Categoría:Vibranium